<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, Wanna Fuck? by WidePeepoSad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680351">Hey, Wanna Fuck?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WidePeepoSad/pseuds/WidePeepoSad'>WidePeepoSad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Neck Kissing, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WidePeepoSad/pseuds/WidePeepoSad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been almost a month since Sapnap had moved into Dream’s place in florida. It didn’t take too long for Sapnap to get comfortable living with Dream, in fact they started to get a little too comfortable with each other.</p><p>Somehow the two of them got the habit of watching porn and pleasuring themselves together, y’know just bros being bros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1054</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey, Wanna Fuck?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I take requests! Comment any ideas you have for fics you wanna see :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been almost a month since Sapnap had moved into Dream’s place in florida. The dream team always planned on living together ever since they started doing youtube as a full time career, imagine all the content they could make with the three of them all in one roof. </p><p>Unfortunately for their brit friend, moving in with Dream wouldn’t be as easy for him unlike it was for Sapnap.</p><p>_______________________________________<br/>
9:20 PM<br/>
George: Dream let’s just get married so I can finally get that stupid visa<br/>
9:22<br/>
Dream: sorry george im already married to the grind XD<br/>
9:23<br/>
George: Imagine stealing a quote from tommyinnit<br/>
9:24<br/>
Sapnap: George youre just jealous i get dream all to myself<br/>
9:25<br/>
George: Yeah sure whatever you say crapnap<br/>
9:26<br/>
Dream: girls youre both pretty now stop fighting<br/>
_______________________________________</p><p>Dream lets out a chuckle as he closes their gc, he eyes Sapnap who’s sat across from him on the couch. “I really can’t wait until George gets here” Dream says with a wide grin, Sapnap responds with a sarcastic ‘me too’. </p><p>The younger man wasn’t kidding when he said he was glad he got Dream by himself, the two of them knew each other for over seven years and they finally get to be with each other in person. They already had face timed before, but seeing the other in person was a completely different feeling.</p><p>Their first encounter felt so surreal, the hug they shared felt warm and comforting. Dream was indeed taller than Sapnap, however he had a slimmer figure compared to the raven haired boy. It didn’t take too long for Sapnap to get comfortable living with Dream, in fact they started to get a little too comfortable with each other.</p><p>Somehow the two of them got the habit of watching porn and pleasuring themselves together, y’know just bros being bros. Dream proposed the idea which took Sapnap by surprise, he knew that Dream was a straight-forward person but not to this extent. </p><p>“Hey dude wanna watch this tonight? They said the actress made really pretty noises” the blonde said nonchalantly. Sapnap was amazed how chill his friend was with all this, they already had done it four times together but he would still get flustered whenever they did it.<br/>
“Uh sure-“ the younger responded.</p><p> “You sound unsure, you could pick the video if you want.”<br/>
“No it’s not that, Im just surprised you’re so chill about jerking off with me.” Sapnap gulped hoping he didn’t offend Dream with his statement. The blonde chuckled, his laugh slowly turning into a wheeze. “I just feel really comfortable around you dude, I enjoy every moment we spend together. But I do understand if this makes you feel weird. Friends don’t normally jerk off together now do they?” Dream’s laughter roars after saying that last sentence. Sapnap blushes after hearing what the other said, and ends up laughing along with Dream. “Fine you got me, let me choose the video then. I prefer it rougher” the raven haired says with a sly grin. </p><p>Dream enters Sapnap’s room with a tissue box and a bottle of lube, joining the younger on the bed as he scrolls through porn videos. Sapnap’s eyes get caught with a video titled ‘Gorgeous bratty blonde woman gets fucked hard by two buff men’.<br/>
“So you’re into threesomes?” Dream asks. “Nah, I just like rough stuff. And I think blonde girls are really hot” Sapnap says as he chugs down a glass of water, rubbing his palms together and exclaims ‘lets do this!’. </p><p>The two position themselves on the bed where they’re both facing each other with Dream’s back leaning against the wall, and the laptop in between them. “Oh wait!” Dream jumps from the bed and removes his black sweatpants, exposing his legs and boxers.<br/>
“The last time we did this it got a little messy, black sweats are a pain to wash.” Sapnap caught himself staring at the sight, Dream looked so cute with his oversized green sweater that ended just a few inches below his pelvis. After seeing it fully for the first time he starts to notice how pretty the blonde’s legs are, almost feminine-looking. </p><p>Dream turns around, slightly lifting his sweater “Look at my big ass, its apparently trending on twitter” he chuckles and teasingly slaps it. “You’re gonna make me puke” Sapnap makes a gagging noise and watched in amusement as the blonde furrows his brows and pouts like a brat. Jokes aside Dream really does have a big ass, the younger’s eyes seem to be glued to them staring intently. The sudden bounce on the bed as Dream hops on back brought Sapnap back to reality, and away from his dirty thoughts. They stare at the laptop and press play, turning up the volume to the highest setting.</p><p>The video starts with a little made up scene where the lady is a bratty aristocrat with two hot loyal butlers. She starts acting naughty and gets punished by the two. “Someone’s being naughty~” the ebony skinned butler says to the woman as he pins her to the wall. The other butler grabs a velvet cloth and blindfolds the woman to teach her a lesson. The two bend her down and she starts taking both of them with her mouth and asshole.<br/>
As the scene starts escalating, the two begin to feel the heat rise from within themselves. </p><p>Dream starts breathing heavily as he snakes his hand towards his boxers, palming his member and creating a circular motion to stimulate it. The blonde uses his thumb to clasp the waistband of his boxers, pulling it down as a tent starts becoming more noticeable on his underwear. Sapnap on the other hand remained composed and is not feeling as hot as Dream. He lets his member rise without the need to stimulate it, still focused on the video.<br/>
The two male actors on screen start pounding her in a faster pace, as she starts releasing muffled moans and drowning in the pleasure. Sapnap’s eyes widen as the two butlers start kissing each other passionately while fucking the woman. </p><p>His head cocks to the side when he hears a soft moan coming from Dream. “Oh fuck, mm-ngh~” With his cock in hand, Dream slowly starts rubbing the head and teasing the tip. He bites his lip in hopes of stopping his moan however this backfires as he releases a high pitched whine instead. “Pfft, you’re really enjoying this aren’t you Dream”. The blonde glares at him with half lidded eyes. </p><p>Dream’s hostility excites Sapnap, however he gets caught off guard as Dream flashes him with a sly grin. The younger flinches as Dream raises his leg and starts stepping on Sapnap’s dick with his foot. “What the hell man!”. He slaps Dream’s leg away and hears the blonde cackle. “Oh come on now Sapnap, I can’t be the only one jerking off here. Is your dick broken? Do you perhaps have erectile dysfunction?”. Sapnap growls “Shut the fuck up Dream. Do you have dementia or some shit, we literally boned together just a few nights ago. Getting a little old Dweamy? Poor old man gets off at the speed of light just by seeing tits”. Dream hangs his mouth in shock, amused and slightly offended by the remarks made by the raven haired. “I just have better technique than you shitnap, perhaps your cock isn’t satisfied with you pumping like an idiot”. Sapnap sits up and stares directly at Dream’s eyes. “Fine lets make a bet. Whoever cums first loses, and the loser has to obey everything the winner says for a week. But were not allowed to touch our own dicks, the other person has to get us off”. Dream smirks at the proposal, and shuts the laptop. “No porn fapnap~” the blonde whispers into Sapnap’s ear.</p><p>Sapnap removes his undergarments and tells Dream to do the same thing. The younger aggressively grabs Dream’s cock with his right hand, and pressed his left against the wall to cage Dream. The blonde touched Sapnap’s chest and slowly made his way down, caressing Sapnap’s torso to tease him. “You’re literally suffocating my dick, how am I supposed to get off with this shitnap”. Sapnap leans into Dream’s ear </p><p>“I told you I like it rough, you might like it slut” </p><p>Dream’s eyes widen as he felt himself shudder from the tingly sensation he felt as Sapnap’s breath hits his skin, and from being called a slut. Sapnap scoffs and starts pumping in a regular pace. Dream did the same thing and started teasing the raven haired’s  cock, making sure to stimulate the tip and make his way down to the shaft. </p><p>Sapnap clicks his tongue as he starts feeling the pleasure from Dream’s stimulation, he curls his toes and grits his teeth to stay composed despite feeling good.<br/>
Sapnap fights back and starts pumping the other’s cock aggressively using his thumb to rub the tip.<br/>
“ngh~fuck-” the blonde softly moans and grips the sheets to control himself.</p><p>Both of them start moving at a faster pace, seemingly making the room hot despite the ac blasting away. Sapnap noticed how vocal and sensitive Dream was, he squirms and flinches to every touch accompanied by frequent breathy moans. Dream bucked his hip and started thrusting into Sapnap’s hand, making the raven haired loose his shit. </p><p>“Sapnap faster- ugh”. Sapnap chuckles at the blonde’s request, feeling his dick and insides twitch by hearing the lewd statement.<br/>
“Dream, you’re begging to loose aren’t you”. The blonde leans forward and rests his head on Sapnap’s shoulder, while his free hand grips Sapnap’s back and starts scratching it.<br/>
“Sapnap, please mnghh~” Dream says breathily right next to his ear. </p><p>Sapnap notices how Dream’s grip loosened on his cock, the raven haired smirks and uses this opportunity to solidify his win. With his free hand he grabs both of Dream’s wrists pinning them onto the wall. The blonde gasps at the sudden action trying his best to release himself from the tight grip. “Let me go, you cheater!” “We never said cheating was illegal” Sapnap chuckles as he looks at Dream’s disarrayed expression, a mixture of confusion aggression and pleasure. </p><p>If Sapnap was being completely honest, seeing this side of Dream turned him on. It’s unusual for the blonde to become so vulnerable and submissive, horniness truly does change a person.<br/>
‘Fuck why am I thirsty for Dream’ the younger thought to himself. “What’re you gonna do now Dreamy? Just give it up and let me win this one, I’ll make sure to make you feel so good”. Dream leans into Sapnap’s shoulder once again trying to stabilise his breathing. </p><p>“Do your worst Sapdaddy~” the blonde whispers into his ear accompanied by a snicker.</p><p>Sapnap could almost hear himself growl from the satisfaction, he lifted Dream’s legs and pressed his thighs together. He then slowly inserts his stiff cock in between the blonde’s thighs, causing their cocks to rub against each other. “Fuck Sapnap” the blonde groans. </p><p>Sapnap starts thrusting. Despite only being Dream’s thighs, it snug so tightly and warm around his dick. And the feeling of their cocks rubbing together made him loose his mind. Dream arches his back and bucks his hip to take in more of Sapnap’s hard thrusts. The blonde is practically shouting at this point from the pleasure, the noises could probably be heard from outside. “Dream you’re so fucking loud, Im gonna loose my shit”. Sapnap leans into Dream and presses their lips together, in hopes to quiet his loud partner.</p><p>Dream opens his mouth and slides his tongue into Sapnap’s. The raven haired kisses back and entangles their mouths together into a deep and passionate french kiss. They both knew this wasn’t normal behaviour for friends, and they’re in the point of no return. However none of them regretted it. </p><p>They drown themselves into the kiss and finally break apart creating a string of saliva connecting their tongues. Dream lifts his head up and felt his eyes retreat to the back of his head feeling absolute euphoria. Sapnap licks Dream’s neck and starts sucking hard on it, he could be going crazy but the blonde tasted so sweet he couldn’t resist. </p><p>Sapnap’s thrust grew faster and rougher, he almost felt like a rabid dog finally getting a meal after years of hunger. The blonde cries out as Sapnap bites his neck, leaving a bloody and bruised love mark. “Dream Im so close fuck” the younger grunts. Dream wraps his arms around Sapnap and rests his head onto the younger’s collarbone, hugging him tight as their climax arrived. The blonde cries out as he cums on his chest, followed by Sapnap who releases a satisfied grunt. </p><p>Sapnap pulls out and lets go of Dream’s legs which were still twitching and numb from all the action, cum starts dripping down from the blonde’s chest to his thighs. They both try to collect their breaths and take in what had just happened. “Oh fuck, I got cum all over my sweater. I should’ve just removed it, this is what I get for trying to look cute”. Sapnap chuckles and helps Dream remove his stained sweater, he cups the blonde’s cheeks and gives him a soft peck on the lips.<br/>
“Dream, that was amazing. But you do realise that we can’t go back to what we once were right?”. Dream chuckles and grips the younger’s hand.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess we cant”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my very first smut, constructive criticism is very much appreciated.</p><p>(p.s I dont ship them irl, these are fictional characters based off of cc’s internet personas)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>